


Golden Boy

by Yumoh



Series: Malfoy and the Golden Boy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, In Denial, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumoh/pseuds/Yumoh
Summary: Draco is pining hardcore but also doesn't want to admit how in love he is with Harry.





	Golden Boy

“Potter was attractive,” Draco thought, sighing internally.

Although a portion of his fangirls were truly only there for the fame they could get from dating “The Boy Lived”. Potter was not too bad on the eyes, with his dark hair and the green of his eyes. Even the overly large glasses that perched on his nose looked cute in a dorky kind of sense. He wasn’t attractive in any traditional sense, he was wiry and kind of short. However Harry still managed to make it impossible to look away from him. 

In fact, he looked too nice while doing just about anything. No matter if it was sitting in class, staring into space or on his broom, having the time of his life. Draco found himself staring an embarrassing amount of times at Potter but that was because it was infuriating. Draco had been trained since birth to be perfect and good at everything he does. However here Potter was effortlessly being his infuriatingly good looking self. 

Worst of all, Potter seemed oblivious to the fact he was this good looking. Obviously from the way he still wore clothes that were at least four sizes too big for him. Also he was unaware of the just the sheer number of people that like him, a solid 51% of the school, according to the last hidden poll. This made Draco’s blood boil at the very thought. 

Why couldn’t Potter have just one flaw, something to make him less likeable. But no, he just had to be brave and kind and so morally perfect. He just had to have that laugh that caused Draco to turn to mush. Why did Potter have the kind of lips that made him want to lean in and do some ill advised things. 

There was this ache in his heart every time he thought about Potter. Yet it felt strangely nice every time Potter was around. Or he could feel a pleasant shiver that vibrates through his body, when that annoying voice threw an insult back at him. He knew deep down what he was feeling but if he put a name on it would be too real. So he kept on hating Potter, it was easier and less tiring than caring for him. 

Draco knew he probably looked oddly deep in thought while eating dinner in the Great Hall, but the rest of the table probably thought he was thinking of some sort of revenge plot or homework. But in reality, he was wondering if the dark mass of curls that Potter called hair was actually soft or was that just in his imagination? Also if he held Potter’s hand how well would it fit into his? He tried to get the thought out of his mind but they were stuck there like spello-tape. 

When Draco was small, he used to hear stories about the little boy who saved the wizarding world when he was a baby. His mother would sit him on her lap and stroke his hair and whisper the story to him when he was scared. Why would he be afraid of the dark when the Boy Who Lived would never be? 

Then it all changed when he met the real Potter, the thin orphan in Madame Malkin’s all by his lonesome. This Potter did not seem as strong or as brave at first, but he was proven wrong eventually. He was stronger and braver than Draco could have ever imagined. 

When Potter hadn’t taken his hand, Draco had been enraged and honestly confused. He felt like he deserved to be friends with Potter not the Weasley. From there he had decided that if they couldn't be friends then they might as well be enemies. But despite that he couldn't force himself to crush these odd feelings that didn't fit the hate he should feel.

Draco could just picture Potter’s face in his head and the only word he could think to fit it was gorgeous


End file.
